pegcatfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat
Cat is Peg's pet and sidekick and BFF, and the deuteragonist of the TV show, ''Peg + Cat''. Cat is a blue-purple cat, and the best friend to Peg. He loves circles (but not as much as The Pig loves triangles) and accompanies Peg on her adventures. Cat often inspires Peg to realize a solution to a problem without being aware of it himself. He helps to calm Peg when she "totally freaks out". He was inspired by Jennifer Oxley's pet cat. Voiced by Dwayne Hill. He also is quite clumsy and likes to eat (even foods that most cats wouldn't eat). He knows how to count. Looks Cat has indigo fur. He has two gray eyes with black pupils, a gray nose and mouth, an indigo and gray tail, indigo ears, and indigo paws. Trivia *Cat hugs Peg for a long time in the final scene in Episode 6. *In the Book series, she is referred as a girl. * The only time Cat hugs Peg was in The Tree Problem. * Cat is the backstage manager for The Pentagirls. * Cat was a Gopher member along with Peg in The Camp Problem. * Unlike other cats, Cat is not afraid of water. Category:Males Category:Dwayne hill Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Katy Mixon Category:Garfield and Friends, Volume One Category:Lorenzo Music (Actor), Thom Huge Category:Garfield Gets Real Category:Frank Welker, Jason Marsden, Harold Perrineau Category:Welcome to the Wiki Category:Futurepedia Category:Insta-Burger King: Category:David Edgerton and James McLamore Category:Joshua Kobza Category:Peg + Cat Wiki Category:Fast Food / Eating Out Category:FatSecret Category:Icee Coca Cola (22 oz) Category:Memory Alpha Category:The RuneScape Wiki Category:Sonic News Network Category:Tardis Category:The Tooniverse Category:Uncyclopedia Category:Villains Wiki Category:Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:The Cat Wiki Category:This Wiki Is Bitchin' Category:Heroes Wiki Category:Sam & Cat Wiki Category:Jennifer hale Category:Frank welker Category:Grey delisle Category:Jennifer love hewitt Category:GTA Wiki Category:Muppet Wiki Category:ThunderCats wiki Category:T. S. Eliot, Category:Trevor Nunn Category:Gillian Lynne, Category:Mermaids of everykind Category:Laurence Olivier Category:Elaine Paige and Category:Marlene Danielle, performed Category:IMPORTANT: As of Summer 2018 Category:Random Media Category:The Coca-Cola Company. Category:Totally spies Category:Danny phantom Category:Goof troop Category:John Pemberton, Category:J.C. Mayfield, A.O. Murphey, C.O. Mullahy Category:Walker/Dozier Category:Hearst operates this Category:This is why McDonald's Coca-Cola tastes so good Category:Wolf Category:Wolves Category:Utada Category:Gargoyles. Category:Nukapedia Category:Fallout Category:Gunnerkrigg Court Wiki Category:Jada stevens Category:Hellsing Wiki Category:TheHunter Wikia Category:Yasuaki Takumi Category:El Coyote (singer) Category:Eugene Little Coyote, Category:Ivan Coyote ( Category:Peter Coyote Category:Steve Englehart Category:Kouta Hirano Category:José Mallorquí Category:Zorro Category:Tech E. Coyote, Category:NBA team San Antonio Spurs Category:The Coyote (mascot), Category:Wile E Coyote, Category:Mike Plant Category:FM radio station branding Category:Linda Barnes (writer) Category:Kayo Dot album) ( Category:Matt Mays album) ( Category:Joni Mitchell Category:Susumu Hirasawa from Category:Jason Mraz Category:The film stars Piper Perabo and Adam Garcia. It was directed by David McNally, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer and Chad Oman, and written by Gina Wendkos. Category:Kevin Smith, Category:Devil May Cry Wiki Category:Kim Hyuna Category:Short Bio » Pop Singer Category:Kim Hyuna Net Worth, Salary, Biography & Wiki Category:Kim Hyuna Biography Category:Kim Hyuna Net Worth Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Loonatics Unleashed characters Category:The Coyote (mascot) Category:Mascot Hall of Fame in Category:Tim Derk, Category:Michael Maltese Category:Mark Twain's Category:Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy, Category:Family guy Category:Wise, David. Category:Jim McElreath Category:Koyote Category:Kansas Koyotes Category:Silent (1949–1952)Mel Blanc (1952–1986, only in Wile E. and Bugs Bunny shorts, and Adventures of the Road Runner)Joe Alaskey (1991–2006, 2011) Category:Maurice LaMarche (1994–2008)Dee Bradley Baker (2003)Daran Norris (2014) Category:Mark Knopfler The Ragpicker's Dream. The Tom Smith Category:Ian FrazierA. J. Foyt's Jim McElreath Category:Eddie Cheever's Kim Jong-min Shin Ji Bbaek Ga Past members Cha Seung-min Category:Mediamass Category:Justin Category:Justin bunnell